


Reassurance

by eClair23



Category: Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23
Summary: Sometimes the pressure of being the techie is a lot for Philby.
Relationships: Isabella "Willa" Angelo/Dell Philby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Reassurance

Willa jolted awake with a start: she was back. In her own bed, at home, snug under her comforter. The mission tonight had been a simple one: a quick loop around MK, then crossing back over after an hour had elapsed. Still, she rolled over and reached for her phone on the bedside table. She winced. The light from the screen was blinding this late at night. 

Still, she managed to open her messages app and tap on Philby’s name. She smiled, rereading the last text he’d sent her: sweet dreams, love ;)

She typed quickly: back safe and sound. thanks, Dell… great work :)

After years of Keepers getting trapped in SBS, both on and off his watch, Philby struggled with the responsibility of having control of the server. Despite the problems never being his fault directly, he shouldered a lot of guilt and worry over the others when they were crossed over. Especially Willa. He’d never forget the sense of panic he had felt when she was missing from school their freshman year because of a stupid mistake he’d made. Her mother had been frantic, according to Finn. Of course, he had apologized, but he’d never fully forgiven himself. 

Philby breathed a sigh of relief upon reading her text. Still, he wanted to hear her voice and make sure she was okay. He hit the call button. She picked up immediately. 

“Hey, Dell,” she said quietly, so as not to wake her family. 

“Hey, love,” he finally relaxed, leaning back in his chair. “I just wanted to hear your voice.” 

“I’m okay, promise. Back perfectly fine. You did great, sweetheart.” Her voice was tired but affectionate. She was smiling, he could hear it in her voice. “You can go to sleep now.”

“You’re right.”

“I know.”

“Good night. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dell. Sleep well, okay?”

“Will do. And thanks for looking out for me.”

“Anytime. All my love.”


End file.
